poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alter
' Alter' is a snobby, rude, HD300 diesel hybrid. Backstory Once on H.G. Island he has been the number #1 shunter and puller of the island. But then years later, he saw that Jenny and Puffer were doing all his work and everyone completely forgot all about him as they drew attention to Puffer and Jenny. Jealous of rage he attempts to get rid of them by blowing them up with nitro glycerin. But unknown to him, Daylight herd the whole entire thing and goes to warn Puffer and Jenny. So then, Puffer and Jenny fake their deaths with freights cars with the nitro glycerin. And Alter was banished from H.G. Island. but he vow to get revenge on them, later the world. Bio Alter made his first appearance to our heroes in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" where he joins Tirek and Shredder to quarantine New York City, but he, along with Tirek and Shredder are defeated by the Turtles. Then he returns in the sequel, "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows", where he Later in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", he reveals he is a loyal apprentice to the Sith and has the 2 hench sisters named Samantha and Slate. Then later in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Blade Runner 2049", he teams up with Tirek, the Storm King, the Evil Girls, Sideshow Bob, and R2-Q5 and they've captured Twilight, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tempest Shadow, and Queen Novo, where Tirek and the Storm King claim to steal their magic, but it turns out that they've transferred their magic to Thomas! Enraged, Tirek prepares to banish them, but Alter tells them to stop, because he needed them for his plans. Then later in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fate of the Furious", he had made an original clone of Starkiller but still contain his original memories of Darth Vader as his apprentice, and of the adventures he had in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", And then he makes his debut in the Ed's Adventures film, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers 6", And then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious 9", And later in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious 10", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX", Alter then makes his last stand in the episode: Vengeance & Rage! where he seeks vengeance on Puffer and Jenny. Starting off with killing some innocents outside of Quahog, Brian comes forth to him, where he states to him, he should've never tried to get in him way. As Brian claims he'll beat him to bring and end to his insanity of being the true villain. As they ignite their sabers and duel it out, but Brian has a better fighting ground than before and is able to keep up with his speeds. But Alter starts to take advantage of this, as he then starts to overwhelm Brian as he blade locks with him. As Brian draws his pistol and attempts to shoot him, but Alter yanks his pistol from his grip and throws it to the side. And he knocks him out, and takes him to his base which reveals to be a prison camp and Brian sees the prisoners that haven't eat any food or drink any water for days, and that there building a wall, and either they're dead, or useless, he makes them buried beneath it, showing that Alter is basically being like Adolf Hitler. But Sylveon senses that he has been kidnapped, and she decided to go rescue him, but Puffer, Jenny, T.C. Hugs, Sherin, and a few of our heroes decided to go help her rescue him. And after Brian begs a soldier to give these people food and water, Alter reluctantly does so, as a prisoner tells him that he saved them. But Samantha and Slate tells him to come with them, and he is brought to Alter who was now indeed furious over Brian. And then he decided to tell him something, someone should have told him a long time ago. He explains that Bradey told him the true reason he wasn't invited on the last adventure was because the team knew that Brian had a bad habit of sticking his nose in business that wasn't his and that he tends to act selfish and arrogant at times, and how he is so emotional over his family. But they also knew Bradey was super powerful in the Force and would kill him in no time. At this point, Brian finally understands as he remembers how his selfishness and jealousy caused him to turn to the dark side in the first place. And that is why they quietly made it up for him, by inviting them on their last adventure with the Skywalker family. And he explains that if Sylveon was in his position, she would do the same. Which made Brian kicks in to his anger and tries to attack him, only to be hold down by Samantha and Slate as Alter yells at him that he's so emotional. And Brian tells him that Sylveon would never do such a thing, but Alter zaps him with his Force lighting causing Brian to scream in intense pain. After Alter pauses Brian then shows true fear, and begs for mercy, but Alter tells him there is no mercy and he continues zapping him some more with even more powerful Force lightning, and then thrashes him around the room and is knocked unconscious. And orders Samantha and Slate to take him back to the prisoners. Then Sylveon, Puffer, Jenny, T.C. Hugs, Sherin, and our heroes found the camp and the prisoners inside, while making a plan, Sylveon sneaks into the camp and finds Brian, and feeds him food, and water, and they kiss. As Brian asks her why is she here, Sylveon explains they're getting him and the prisoners out of here. To prevent Sylveon from being discovered, Vinny allows himself to be captured as a diversion. The next day, the Alter comes to see if Brian is still alive, and spits at him to wake him up. Together, Brian, and Vinny are able to work out a means of escape via an underground tunnel that leads out of the facility. Kitty and Hanah use a tunnel to rescue the prisoners, and then all of a sudden, they're discovered by Samantha and Slate! And they sound the alarm, but at that moment Rebel soldiers arrive! And a battle between the rebels and the droids took place, and our heroes join the fight. And Puffer and Jenny confront Alter, who had this point has already gone mad with power. And, he yells at them that Brian is basically Snoopy, but Puffer and Jenny explain that he's not Snoopy, and explain that Brian has done great things, and every adventure and adventure he's always done his best to put his friends before himself. He witnessed Godzilla and King Kong in a duke-it out battle, a crazy board game that sucked him and a little boy for 26 years, and unleashed wild animals from the game, and helped a bear cub find his way back home to his parents! And that Brian is not Snoopy! He never was! And that they're 2 completely different dogs! Even if they're both black and white with a red collar, but let us make them clear, Brian is more muscular than Snoopy, they do not have the same appearance looks, and they're not the same breed, because Snoopy's a beagle, and Brian's a Labrador! Those are 2 completely different breeds! But they guess he and the other villains are too stupid and naive to notice or care! And that Jenny tells him that Brian's a lot stronger than Snoopy, and that he knows it, but Alter then looses it turns into his pony form and activates his lightsaber, as the 2 engines do the same and they clash out. And then, Samantha and Slate try to get some guns, but they're cornered by Buttercream and Judy, but Samantha gets some guns and tries to shoot them, but they dodge it, and she gives Slate a gun and they try to shoot the bunnies down, but keep on missing, but Slate manages to shoot Judy's leg! And when they're about to kill him, Nick rolls up with a tank and blows them up by saying: SCREW YOU!!!!!. And back to the duel, they come to fuel tanks, but then, T.C. and Hugs show up and help them duel Alter. But he then he clashes with T.C. and at this point, he already looses it. But T.C. manages to give him a bloody nose, but slowly starts to advance on T.C., showing his true superiority in the Force as he then Force kicks T.C. into the other wall causing an old TV to fall on T.C.'s left leg, breaking it. And to add salt to the wound, Alter then shoots T.C. in the legs with his own pistol. But before he can finish him, Hugs rams him on control panels with open to a large furnace and she clashes with her, and throws her by throwing her through the glass and lands on the track below and he jumps down, and he knocks out Hugs and Puffer and Jenny come outs and clashes with him all the way to the furnace, and they destroy one half of Alter's saber, and then Thomas, Percy, Twilight, and the royals joined them, and then when Brian jumps down and gets ready to kill Alter, Alter shoots him through the chest with his magic killing him! As everyone watches it in horror, and Sylveon senses it with the Force. And they all attack Alter, and even broke off his horn. But Alter sees his lightsaber, and makes them hang over the furnace and before he can kill them, he hears someone saying his name, and he turns around and is stabbed by a lightsaber, and is showing it's Brian still alive! And when Alter raises his saber and tries to kill him, he drops it in the furnace and soon Alter slides and falls in the furnace, finally ending the crazy diesel. And Brian lefts them back up, and once they ejected the room (and even carrying T.C. in Percy's cab), they noticed the sound of the battle caused an avalanche! Which they all survived, but Brian gets injured. And back at Canterlot, the prisoners are eating again and getting healthy and T.C. has fully recovered, but Brian is suppose to stay in a wheel chair for 3 weeks. Then he apologizes for how he made the last adventure thing a big deal and that he now understands the true reasoning and he promises to never make a big deal out of it again. And he apologizes for all the times he treated them poorly out of selfishness and jealousy, and explain that Alter told him all about it. And our heroes apologize to him too, but Jenny tells him to look on the bright side, they won't have to deal with Alter anymore, and have to take care of one more bad diesel left, and Twilight asks Brian how he came back to life, then Obi-Wan appears in spirit and tells her that he brought him back to life, and Cadance then tells Brian that they indeed owe him, and Queen Novo calls him the bravest Jedi in the world. And then, Pinkie accidentally slaps Brian in the back, making him yell in pain, and he strolls away, mumbling in anger. Personality Main weaponry *AK-47 *Valmet M78 *PKM Light Machine gun *Red Sith Lightsaber Trivia *Alter made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Alter then guest stars in Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Selfish characters Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Greedy characters Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Original characters Category:Hiatt Grey's engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:The Sith Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Lightsabermen